Securing personal property from unauthorized use and theft is a long-standing problem and one that is not easily solved. Beyond hiding personal property or vigilantly guarding them, a common practice is to secure them with a lock. Among the various types of available locks are bicycle locks, keycard locks, electronic locks, padlocks, rim locks, time locks, etc. While such locks are suitable and work well, they are expensive, difficult to construct, and not practical for use in assisting people in securing their purses, small bags, keychains, and other small personal items from theft or unauthorized sue while shopping or simply moving about in the normal course of the day.